<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>时光石 by Kashi000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262540">时光石</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashi000/pseuds/Kashi000'>Kashi000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashi000/pseuds/Kashi000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>水晶塔支线还没有开始前的故事<br/>有关拉姆布鲁斯与古拉哈的猜想</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>时光石</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">那是一个再寻常不过的夜晚。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">当时圣寇伊纳克调查地还没有迎来那位冒险者的到来，水晶塔的调查尚未有所进展，年轻的萨雷安贤人与年长的文化学者也才刚刚相识。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">时至深夜，整个营地已经陷入睡梦的沉静，唯有一顶帐篷的灯火依旧不知疲倦地发出光芒。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">四周静谧无声，只有夜风时不时轻轻掀动帘布，小心聆听着其中热烈的交谈。那是一高一矮的两个身影， 年长者沉稳讲述他过往的经历，年轻人则畅谈他对未知的热忱。他们怀抱相同的热情，又有着相似的向往，纵然职位年龄相差甚远，却完全没能成为两人间交流的阻碍。古代历史遗留的奇迹，文献记载的神秘谜题……今夜的他们有着说不尽的话题，两人的眼中寻不到一丝疲倦困乏。毕竟在他们看来，夜晚不过才刚刚开始。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">“我还是第一次亲眼见到……”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">红发的猫魅发出难以掩饰的惊叹，异色的双瞳在灯火下炯炯发亮，这令拉姆布鲁斯忍不住露出了微笑。他小心翼翼地从紧锁的匣子中取出那枚特殊的石头，动作轻柔地递到年轻人的面前。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">在外行人的眼中，这可能不过是一枚平平无奇的圆形石头。除了上面隐约可见的淡金色纹样之外，实在找不出什么特别之处。而这两位对亚拉戈文化颇有研究的学者却心知肚明，此刻古·拉哈·提亚捧在手心的可是极为珍贵的历史文物。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">古代亚拉戈人对于时间有着奇妙的执着。无论是据说能取回失去时光的道具，亦或是可以操纵光阴的时间魔法，都在无声倾诉着他们镌刻于历史的某种心愿。而第七灵灾之后重现大地的水晶塔更是将一切展示在世人眼中。这座时隔千年光阴的巨塔瑰丽依旧，时间未能它身上留下任何痕迹，它仍然保有最为辉煌时期的模样。即便伟大的帝国早已灭亡，建立它的文明也不复存在，希尔科斯塔仍是古人永不磨灭的纪念碑。对于研究这古老文明的学者来说，他们又怎能不被这凝聚着所有谜团与解答的神秘所吸引，为其中蕴含的思念与故事所倾倒。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">——“亚拉戈时光石。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">古·拉哈·提亚正确说出了这块石头真正的名字。他的手指轻轻勾勒着石头上的纹路，思绪仿佛也随之飘向了充满神秘的过去，“我也只在文献看过记载，没想到能在这里看到实物。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">“这是十几年前我机缘巧合得到的，当时真的是花了不少功夫，”拉姆布鲁斯低沉的声音有种奇妙的魔力，即使他没有说出口，听者也能从其中感受到隐藏的波折与故事，“当时的花纹还要比现在更鲜明一点，这么长时间过去了，多少也黯淡下来了啊。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">“我记得有关它的描述，古代亚拉戈的皇族制作这种石头用于祭祀。它象征着历史/记录，只因它上面的花纹会随着时间推移渐渐变浅……我说的没错吧？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">看到年长者赞许的眼神，古·拉哈有些得意地点点头，随后忍不住说出了心中涌现的疑问。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">“不过如果这是真品的话，距今应该已经时隔数千年。可上面的花纹居然还没有褪尽……”赤色的尾巴不安分地在古·拉哈身后晃动，他深吸一口气，随后问道：</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">“难道他们当初在制造它的时候，就已经打算要将这枚石头留到数千年后了吗？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">“这个问题我也无法回答。不过有一点我可以确定，”拉姆布鲁斯拿起桌边的烛台，火光更加清晰地映照在时光石上面，黯淡的金纹也因此闪烁起了微弱的光。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">“按照之前纹样消失的速度，用不了几年它的花纹就会完全消失。它记录时间的使命，也终于会在那时迎来结束吧。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">“但是这么一来，”年轻的猫魅有些哀伤地看向这枚古老的遗物，烛火跳动下，他另一边翠色的眼眸似乎也被灯火染成了红色。“即便它完成了自己的使命，需要它记录时间的那些人、那个国家也都已经不在了。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">他将时光石送回拉姆布鲁斯的手中，仿佛已经看到了它完成使命时的模样。失去了被赋予的魔法色彩，时光石最终会变回普通的石块，但将它被创造时所寄托的真意已经被历史所埋葬。古拉哈脸上的不可控制地出现了失落的神色，而拉姆布鲁斯则将这一切看在了眼中。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">身为学者最为忌讳在研究时过于代入自己的感情，古·拉哈会露出这样的神情，恐怕也是因为他特殊的身世，不由自主地与之产生了些共鸣罢了。拉姆布鲁斯没有不解风情到出言提醒年轻人的失态，他将石头送回匣子，宽大的手掌轻拍古拉哈的肩膀。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">“那么古·拉哈·提亚，”古拉哈闻声抬头看向镜片后那对深色的眼睛，年长者的声音是如此的温柔，犹如拂过大地的清风，“你知道亚拉戈时光石所代表的另一个寓意吗。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">“另一个寓意？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">“虽然哪一本文献都没有记载，但送我这块石头的人是这么告诉我的。——在古代亚拉戈文化中它其实有两个寓意。一个是你方才所说的‘历史’/‘记录’，这非常好懂，毕竟它本身就是为了记录时间而被创造的。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">“另一个就有些奇妙了，他告诉我说这石头还寓意着‘未来’/‘祝福’。也有可能他只是随口说说，但或许还有什么秘密并没有被我们察觉，”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">拉姆布鲁斯顿了顿，他伸手拉开帐篷紧闭的门帘，夜风没有错过这敞开的欢迎，它带着湿润的气息闯入帐篷，试图掳走燃烧的烛火，却最终在顽强燃烧的火光中败下阵来。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">拉姆布鲁斯的帐篷正朝着水晶塔的方向，敞开的帘幕切割下一方夜色中光辉的希尔科斯塔，深情地将这景色送入仍未入眠之人的眼中。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">“或许等我们能够探索那座塔时，等我们能够知道更多历史的真相时，答案自然会向我们揭晓吧。又或许仅凭我们的力量永远都无法触及隐藏的真实，但可别忘了，”拉姆布鲁斯将手中的匣子轻轻推入古拉哈提亚的怀中，好似师长交付给学生一个待解的课题，“‘它’自己也是答案的一部分。且让我们拭目以待吧，当那一天真正到临时，或许它会亲自告诉我们它的回答。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">古·拉哈·提亚抱紧胸前的匣子，带着某种憧憬与向往，他与拉姆布鲁斯不约而同地抬起头，一同看向那月光下高耸入云的水晶塔。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">——可惜的是年轻的贤人终究未能等到那个时候。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">当希尔科斯塔的大门一度打开又再次紧闭之后，年轻监督者的帐篷便成了调查团中的禁地。是应当继续保留帐篷内的摆设，还是应当将他的物品整理寄回，一度成为调查团内讨论的话题。而最终做出决定的人正是拉姆布鲁斯，他独自打扫整理了古·拉哈·提亚的帐篷，并发誓绝对要将这胡塞乱放宛如地狱绘图一般的可怕房间记入调查记录，流传后世直到他的主人再次醒来。随后他与同伴一起将年轻监督者的帐篷封锁，与他留下的物品一同封存，衷心期待并不久远的某日未来，这里会再度被开启，就如此刻已经陷入沉睡的那座水晶之塔一样。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">拉姆布鲁斯有些疲惫地睁开眼。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">随着时光推移，年事渐长的他已经很少会再做梦，可昨夜却久违地梦到了令人怀念的面容。这或许与那位冒险者，不，现在应该称其为英雄有关。听说他已经在希尔科斯峡谷找到了一直搜索的神秘装置。封印的水晶塔，神秘声音的呼唤，安置于峡谷的装置……不知道英雄阁下是否已经察觉，在拉姆布鲁斯看来这谜题的答案实在是过于简单。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">古·拉哈·提亚的帐篷被封锁的那一日，没有人知道拉姆布鲁斯从中发现了一些东西，又无言地将它们悄悄带回了自己的住处。那是仅有那夜的古·拉哈·提亚才知道的约定，也是唯独被拉姆布鲁斯察觉到的小小心愿。精心擦拭保管的匣子，数枚发皱的报告……现在它们都默默沉睡在拉姆布鲁斯抽屉的深处，几乎不会再有被取出的可能。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">是受了梦境的影响吗，拉姆布鲁斯沉默地向紧闭的抽屉伸出手。当再次看到那匣子时，拉姆布鲁斯一瞬竟感到了一丝畏惧，某种沉重的思念压迫着他的心，逼迫他放弃将它打开的冲动。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">最终拉姆布鲁斯还是打开了匣子。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">出现在眼前的是一块普普通通的圆形石块。上面已经寻不到任何特殊的纹样，也感知不到任何魔法的奇迹，此刻的它看起来与路边普通的石块并无差别。拉姆布鲁斯听到自己牙齿咬紧的声音。某种近似于懊悔的情感再次充斥了他的心，就像当初他在凌乱的角落中掏出那被胡乱团起的报告时一样。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">他最终还是没能找到隐藏的答案，这颗小小的石块，究竟是在怎样的心境下被人类所制造，又是怀着怎样的祈愿渡过了悠久的岁月，真相已经无从知晓。历史有时就是那么的残酷无情，它使漫长的等待沦为单纯的数字，将寄许的心愿消磨于浩大的尘埃。拉姆布鲁斯已经看够了这样的故事，他不想再看下去了。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">可正当他打算合上盖子时，一丝微弱的蓝色却掠入了他的视线。他伸手拿起那块失去了色彩的石块，惊讶地发觉原本冰冷坚硬的石头表面，此刻却松软犹如即将蜕变的丝茧。深色的手指轻轻摩挲时光石的表面，不需使上太多力气，黯淡的表层就如风化的涂漆般在拉姆布鲁斯的手中碎裂。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">随后出现在他掌心的是一枚无比澄净的蓝色水晶。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">正如拉姆布鲁斯那一夜所猜测的那样，在迎来使命终结的这一日，时光石自身道出了它的回答。那么此刻仍在塔内沉睡的他，此刻在未知之处努力着的“他”，是否也已经找到了自己的答案？</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">拉姆布鲁斯闭上眼，将那颗水晶在胸前握紧。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-30998092">
  <span class="ql-author-30998092 ql-size-13">今日的水晶塔依旧矗立于大地，那份光芒即便过去未来也不会褪色，拉姆布鲁斯想，他已经知道了他们的回答。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>